


One Step Closer

by crazy4malex



Series: One Step Closer Chapter 2 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex gets shot and learns the truth. Longer fic in several chapters. More than just Malex, but mostly Malex love.  ;) Written in Alex and Michael's POV





	1. Chapter 1

One Step Closer  
by Crazy4Malex  
Chapter One

Alex Manes heard a truck pull up beside him as he left the Wild Pony and was heading for his own vehicle. It was dark this far back in the parking lot. It was a busy night and he had had to park way in the back. 

When he saw it was Michael he realized he wanted to take this opportunity to apologize. Michael hadn't let him get close at the Wild Pony tonight. He had kept himself surrounded by women or Isobel or Max. Now Alex was going to take the opportunity.

"Michael..." Alex started, wanting to apologize for once again pushing his lover away. And that is what Michael was to him, even if Alex kept trying to deny it. His lover. He got out of his truck to talk face to face with Michael.

Michael got out of the truck and came around to the passengers side of his vehicle. He faced Alex but interrupted before Alex could continue. " You left this out at my place and I figured you'd need it." And he leaned into the cab of his truck and pulled out a jar of something.

Alex recognized the jar but stood still until Michael stood in front of him and held it out.  
It was the salve for his leg where the brace rubbed against his skin. He stared at it and then up to Michael's closed off features. Michael could try to look unfazed and uncaring of Alex' rejection, but Alex knew Michael better than that. Behind those supposedly cool features, he could see the hurt and vulnerability in the man's eyes. Michael Guerin played at being an uncaring jerk but underneath he was still just that small scared kid who had no one to love him. After all, Alex understood exactly how Michael felt. as he had just finished telling Kyle, Alex had grown up with a monster for a father. 

"Michael, about the other day...." Alex tried to open up.

"Forget it. No big deal, you're right. There is no us. Maybe there never was. Here." He said and tried to hand Alex the salve so he could leave as fast as possible. 

"There was an us. Damn it Michael, I'm just...." 

Before he could continue, Michael shoved the salve at Alex and turned to leave. 

Alex dropped the salve and grabbed for Michael, using all his strength and regret and need to pull Michael back around and crushed their lips together. Michael fell back against his truck and leaned into the kiss and the two melted together as they had always done since the first time they'd kissed in high school. The passion and charged energy had never faded.

Alex had Michael pushed up against the door to his truck and they had pulled each others shirts off and both moaned into the kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their hands wandered over flesh owning and being owned by the other. The feel of their bare slick skin sliding over each other causing them to groan and growl loudly.

So loudly they did not hear the men behind them. 

"What the FUCK!" came a disgusted voice that pulled them out of their passionate moment.

Alex froze at the voice and real fear showed in his eyes before he turned to face the two strangers. 

Michael understood Alex's tension and his fear. 

"Oh you sick fags." One growled low with pure hatred and disgust. "Not only are you a sick fags but you are playing your butt fuck games in public. In a very public parking lot. Hell no! You do not get away with being sick abominations who don't even feel ashamed to be doing that disgusting stuff where anyone can see."

"These sick fucks shouldn't even be allowed to live." growled the other stranger.

"You're right Paulie. And I say we take care of that right here and now." he said looking around the dark, quiet parking lot.

Then, before Alex or Michael realized what he was doing, one of the strangers pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alex. Michael saw what was going to happened and stepped in front of Alex. "No." Michael whispered. 

"No!" Alex shouted when he realized what Michael was doing. He pushed Michael out of the way and took the shot in the gut.

The man who held the gun only smiled a sick satisfied smile "And while I'm at it, I might as well rid the world of one more sick butt fucking fag." He said and turned the gun on Michael.

Only the sound of laughter heading their way stopped the stranger from finishing his deed. "One of you got lucky tonight." the gun guy said before he and his buddy ran to their car a few down from Alex's and drove off.

Michael swore and bent down and held his hand over Alex's wound and tried to sooth his lover. "Hang in there Alex, don't you dare die on me." Michael pleaded. He needed Max. No one could heal this with regular intervention. Alex was quickly bleeding out. 

Michael focused hard trying to call to Max. When they tried, they could communicate with each other. He was trying as hard as he could for Alex's life.

Max where are you? I need you now! I'm outside the Wild Pony in the very back parking lot. Please Max now!

He cried out in pain as he finished his call for help and then waited, holding with his super human strength the wound in Alex's gut.

Be there in a sec! He heard immediately and Michael closed his eyes in relief.

"Hang in there baby. Help is on the way." Michael whispered to Alex near his ear, still holding tight pressure to Alex's wound.

Michael was never more glad to see Max as he tore around the corner of the parking lot towards the back where they were, and fly out of the sheriff vehicle upon seeing Michael leaning over Alex's still body.

"Max!" Michael cried out, not realizing he had tears running down his face.

"Michael, what happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to Alex on the other side of Michael.

"Please, Max, just help Alex." Michael pleaded desperately. 

Max nodded and gently moved Michael's hand from Alex's gut and placed his own over the gushing wound.

Alex was shocked that the stranger had shot him so he didn't feel the pain at first. Then it rolled through him in a huge wave of agony. He heard Michael whisper to him not to die and he gripped the hand that was covering his wound. He could hear Michael but he couldn't respond because the pain was too intense and he was losing consciousness. 

Then suddenly the pain cleared and he was able to open his eyes and speak again. He felt fine, like he hadn't been shot. He looked up at Michael and Max and just stared. He didn't understand.

Michael and Max exchanged looks and Max looked grim. Isobel was going to kill them. She had been so loyal that she had been keeping their secret from her husband. And now within days of each other, Max had healed two people and had to reveal their secret.

Michael waited for Alex to process what had happened to him. It didn't take long.

Alex carefully sat up and looked in wonder at both Michael and Max and then back to Michael again.

"What the....Michael? Why am I not shot anymore?" he asked almost too casually. Michael figured he was still in shock.

"Ummmh." Michael answered cleverly. 

Max gave him a sideways glance that said, Well that explained everything. Michael glared back at Max. He didn't know what to say. He had dreamed of sharing his secret with Alex, but now that it was going to happen, he wasn't sure how to say it. Or if he wanted to chance that Alex would look at him in fear or revulsion. 

"Michael? Max?" Alex demanded now. He was coming out of his shock. He was fine now. He had blood on his stomach, but no wound any longer. He looked up again to the two brothers.

"What is going on?! How am I not even showing a wound? My wound is just gone, like it never happened. And don't try to tell me it didn't. I have the proof right here!" he said showing them the blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael took the plunge. "Max healed you with his hands. You don't have a bullet in you either, it disintegrated."

Alex stared at Michael as if he was crazy, but that was exactly what Max had done. "But how?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know any longer.

"Remember the crash of '49?" Michael swallowed and watched Alex's every expression.

"The supposed crash." Alex corrected.

"Well...no. It happened alright. Their were 5 pods that were in that spaceship that crash landed." he went on. He gave a quick look at Max.

Max nodded, as if to say go on.

Alex was silent.

Michael went on. "Two of those pods carried two adults, the ones that were captured and experimented on and eventually killed. We think they might have been our parents, but who knows."

"And the other three?" Alex asked in a whisper. He knew what was coming but wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Max, Isobel and I were the other three. We were little. We don't know much more than that we came out of the pods years later. We were hidden in a cave of some sort. We think it was done by the adult aliens, to keep us safe. Anyways, you know the rest, Max and Isobel were adopted by the Evans, and I grew up in foster homes." Michael finished and swallowed, watching Alex's every expression.

Alex was numb. He was trying to process all he had heard. Surprisingly he believed Michael. What else could explain his healing by Max? Alex was processing all that Michael had shared.

"But the crash was in '49. How are you only 32?" he asked calmly.

Michael was shocked at how easily Alex believed him and how he wasn't showing fear or worse.

"We believe we were in stasis while we were in the pods for years." Michael answered.

"And you can all heal people?" Alex's mind kept turning things over. He had so many questions.

"No, only Max can heal. That's his main ability." Michael replied.

"Main ability? So you have more than one? You have different abilities from Max?" Alex's eyes were fixed on Michael's. He was fascinated now.

"Well, we can all talk to each other with our minds, when we try. And we all have more strength that a human." he continued. All the time watching how calmly and scientifically Alex was taking it in.

"And your main ability?" Alex held Michael's gaze.

"Um...I can levitate things. Telekinesis abilities I guess you would call it."

"Wow." Alex finally said after filtering through all that Michael had shared.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Michael looked incredulous.

Alex laughed. It took away some of the tenseness he had been feeling since he'd been shot and then not.

"Well it is a wow type explanation. And how did you keep this secret all these years? Do the Evans' know about you? Who all knows?" Alex kept asking as he came up with more and more questions.

"The Evan's don't know about us. Up until a week ago, no one but the three of us knew." Michael shot Max a look.

"I had to save Liz Michael you should understand that now." Max stated quietly.

"But she didn't have to blab it to Kyle Valenti! I thought she was going to keep your secret."

Max just shrugged.

"So only Liz, Kyle and I know about you guys?" Alex confirmed.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"Max." Alex turned to him. When Max looked at Alex he continued. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Alex. Listen, I need to know who shot you? Did you know the person?"

Michael and Alex shook their heads. "They were strangers Max." Michael stated, getting angry again at the thought that they had tried to kill Alex. His Alex damn it!

"Did you get a license plate?"

"No, I was too busy trying to save Alex's life." Michael grimaced.

"I was too busy trying not to die." Alex added.

"Well, if you see them again, let me know. Michael, why don't you draw the two guys as best you remember and I'll have the department keep it on file." Max stated. I've got to head out. I'm still on duty."

Max nodded and left. Leaving Michael and Alex alone for the first time since Alex had learned the truth.

"You put yourself in front of a bullet for me."

"You took a bullet for me."

Both said at the same time.

"But you did take the bullet." Michael said hoarsely. His emotions all over the place.

"I'd die for you Michael Guerin." Alex finally said it aloud. He'd always known it, but had just been too afraid to say it. Until now.

Michael looked up at Alex with an incredulous look on his face. He doesn't believe me, and can you blame him Alex, he thought to himself.

"You wanna get out of here. Go to my place?" Alex asked, still vulnerable, but now wanting to put all his cards on the table and open up to Michael the way Michael had to him. He'd laid out his soul to Alex and it was the least Alex could do in return.

"We have some talking to do." Alex finished.

"I'll follow you." Michael said and quickly got in his truck, still astonished but not wanting to wait for Alex to change his mind.

Alex kept watching the headlights behind him to make sure Michael was still there. Of course he was Alex, he thought to himself, he was the one who always changed his mind, not the other way around.

This time you are going to be as honest and vulnerable as Michael always has been. You own that to him at least, especially after tonight.

Michael tried not to ride too close to Alex's bumper, he didn't want to seem to anxious and afraid that Alex would change his mind.

They got out of their trucks into the darkness of night. Alex hadn't left any lights on in his cabin so the stars all around them were lit up across the sky, reminding both of them of how they used to come out here in the desert as teens and make out under the stars.

Michael slipped his arms around Alex from behind and whispered in his ear. "I know we need to talk, but these stars remind me of high...."

Michael never got to finish. Alex spun around in his arms and pushed Michael against the truck door once again. He couldn't get enough of Michael. He never could. Only difference now was he wasn't hiding it.

They kissed and started undressing before they even made it inside the cabin. There were down to boxers when Alex pushed Michael down on his bed.

Michael was breathing hard and groaned aloud when he saw the hooded look Alex had trained on him. "Alex..." Michael whispered, never seeing that raw need and honesty in Alex's eyes since their first night together.

Before Michael could think to say more, Alex was on top of him and running his hands up and down Michael's bared flesh. Michael returned the favor and they rolled over and over on the bed until they were content with Alex on top for now.

Alex looked down into his lover's waiting eyes and smiled. The smile he knew Michael loved. The open, honest smile he had just for Michael.

"I love you Michael Guerin." Alex finally said for the first time in 10 years.

Michael sucked in his breath in total surprise and then smiled his own warm special smile for Alex.

"Say it again." Michael whispered.

"I love you more than my life. You are my everything and always have been. My friend, my lover, my champion and my life." he continued.

Michael swallowed hard. If anyone else had blurted out those lines he would think they were cheesy, but not when Alex said them to him. He was being totally honest with Michael for the first time and that made all the difference.

By silent agreement, they attacked each others mouths again and hands wandered against slick skin. They couldn't get enough of each other.

They took off the last barrier of clothes and just stared at each other.

"You are so beautiful" Michael whispered in awe as he ran his gaze down Alex's body.

Alex watched Michael give him the once over and stop at his groin when he said how beautiful Alex was. He blushed.

Michael saw Alex's blush and smiled. He loved when he could make Alex blush. He looked so adorable.

To avert attention away from himself Alex turned the tables and said, "You and your bad boy image aren't one to talk." all this said as he stared at Michael's groin.

Michael laughed. "Bad boy huh? Is that what your calling it now?"

Alex blushed again and frowned. He'd hoped to get Michael to blush but should have known better.

"Make love to me Michael." Alex whispered into the quiet night.

"Always." Michael whispered back the promise, taking Alex into his arms he turned them over so he could look into Alex's eyes as they made love.

When he slid home it made them both sigh in contentment. They loved the feeling of being one. Really being one.

Later as they lay in each others arms, Alex ran a finger down Michael's chest.

"I think Jim Valenti knew about you three already."

Michael looked over at Alex, hand behind his head and frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Alex explained about what he and Kyle had found in the bunker under the cabin. Then went on to explain the strange glass he'd found in the wall.

Michael leaned up on one arm now alert. "Where is it?" he started sitting up.

Alex sat up and reached under his bed and pulled out his locked chest.

When he pulled out the carefully wrapped piece of glass, he handed it to Michael.

"You don't need to be careful with this thing. I have one just like it and I've tried everything to see if it would break or melt or something and nothing. It's definitely a material 'not of this earth'." Michael explained, frowning at the object as he had been with his. It was part of the same piece he had.

"So Valenti knew about the piece. Knew there were aliens in '49, but it doesn't mean he knew we are aliens."

"True. "

"Did Kyle see this?"

"No, he was gone when I found this. Should we show him?"

"No. I'm not sure I trust him. I've seen him talking with your father at the base."

"What about the sergeant? " Alex asked.

Michael realized that Alex didn't refer to the sergeant as he father very often if he could avoid it.

"Your dad has been asking about aliens and conspiracies and how he believes they are real and a threat and he's trying to find us out."

"How do you know?"

"Kyle told Liz who told Max." Michael rolled his eyes.

"So Kyle isn't in on it with my father then. Not if he's sharing with Liz." Alex concluded.

Michael shrugged. "I'm just not sure about Kyle. I mean he knows who we are now and he hasn't said anything, so he's probably okay but...."

"But you've never forgiven him for the way he treated me back in high school." Alex finished for Michael.  
Alex started getting dressed. He started to put his leg brace on when Michael stopped him and seeing another jar of salve for Alex's leg, he gently rubbed it on the injury the way he had seen Alex do at his place. Then he helped Alex put the artificial leg on.

It was and intimate and private moment.

When Michael looked up Alex was looking at him with so much love. "Thank you." he whispered.

Michael stood and pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him soundly. "You're welcome."

Then Michael got dressed. They had some talking to do that was best done clothed. That is if they wanted to stay out of bed.

Alex took the object and looked at it differently than he had when he first found it.  
This was part of the original ship. How cool was that.

"Maybe I can help keep the sergeant away from you three." he suggested.

"How?" Michael's eyes narrowed.

"Well between Kyle and I we should be able to work out something. Lead him off in a different direction. I mean, I can easily change information inside the files and change files on the internet with my class code, and Kyle can feed it to him since he's the one that my father is talking to and trusting."

Michael could see that although Alex was talking calmly about his father trusting Kyle, he really was just that little boy still trying to figure out why his father couldn't love him for who he was.

Why do you have to work with Kyle. What are you two besties now that he's apologized for high school."

Alex tried not to smile at Michael's jealousy. He knew Alex wasn't interested in Kyle that way.

"Besides, you could put yourself in danger if you get caught." Michael hated the idea, but he knew if he told Alex outright that he didn't want him to do it, Alex would be pissed and do it anyways.

"I'll be fine." Alex said with narrowed eyes. "My leg is fine. I can do anything I need to. The air force didn't put me on disability. They believe I can still hold a job and do what needs to be done." Alex defended.

"I know that Alex, you know I don't think of you as helpless. And I don't think of you in terms of your injury. I think you are one of the bravest men I know." Michael soothed saying in honesty.

Alex looked away from Michael's pride in him. Unable to handle praise. Then he continued.

"Well, let me see what I can find in the files in my father's office and what he's been looking into on his computer. I'll send you copies of everything I find. Even the encrypted ones I can't open, cause I know you can open them." Alex smiled at Michael.

Michael nodded. "Okay. Good."

There was silence and then Alex spoke. "I'm sorry I left you behind and went into the service without telling you. I..... Michael..."

"It's okay Alex..."

"No, it's not. I need to explain. My dad threatened you. He said if I thought what he did to your hand was bad I didn't know what fucked up was until I would see you if I didn't leave and join the air force. I was terrified for you Michael." Alex got out all in one breath.

"Well I could have taken care of myself." Michael said reminding Alex of his powers.

"Well I didn't know about those back then!" Alex shot back.

Michael nodded.

"Why didn't you go away to college Michael? You had that scholarship and everything."

"Isobel...she has issues. We needed to stay around to help her." And Michael continued telling Alex the story of Isobel and Rosa and her blackouts.

"Oh my God, Michael." Alex swore. "And she didn't remember until recently? How is she taking it?"

"Not well. She hasn't wanted to talk about it since we first talked it out a few days ago. It's like she's gone into a little shell to protect herself for now. Max and I are taking turns watching out for her. Noah left. Couldn't handle the lies, the truth she couldn't share with him.

"Shit, Michael, I'm sorry."

"Why did you tell me it wouldn't work at the drive-in?" Michael blurted out

"You saw my father there. You think he stopped to talk to me because he missed me? He was letting me know he could still hurt you. I had stepped out of line again and you would pay." Alex said hoarsely. Fear still living in his eyes when he thought about his father.

"Alex, you can't live like that forever. Your father isn't going any where any time soon. You can't give up your life...our life for him. You know I can take care of myself."

"No! You can't do anything. You use your powers and my father will bury you all." Alex exclaimed fearfully. "You think the night he...hurt your hand he stopped there. After he threw you out, he came at me. He didn't like that I stuck up for you, that I had the nerve to talk to him that way. He hates me and that night when you left he beat me horribly. He left me in the tool shed when he was done and I crawled onto the bed in there and cried for what he had done to you, and for myself not having a way out of there for good."

"God Alex...baby. I should have stayed. I should have known what he would do to you when I was gone." Michael whispered hoarsely. The pain in his eyes was hard for Alex to see.

"No, if you had stayed....I think he would have killed us both." Alex said in a resigned voice. Believing every word.

"I would have protected you!" Michael shouted hurting for Alex.

"And what? Been experimented on once you used your powers?" Alex argued.

Michael growled. " I want to kill the son of a bitch!" Then he kicked a chair and sent in flying.

Alex looked at the chair but said nothing. Both of them were hurting.

"Come here." Alex whispered softly.

Michael walked over to Alex and took him in his arms. They held each other for awhile. Alex soothingly running his hands through Michael's curls that he loved so much.

Michael buried his nose in Alex's throat. Loving the way Alex smelled. He smelled of home.

When they finally looked at each other they kissed gently. When it turned to passion which was inevitable, they kissed their way over to Alex's bed.

Alex landed on top and quickly took off his shirt. He looked down at Michael with hooded eyes.

Michael sucked in his breath. He loved when Alex looked at him that way.  
I'm going to make love to you until neither one of us can think at all." he said seriously.

Michael swallowed, he had no words. He could only nod.

Alex helped Michael take off his shirt and then Alex ran his hand down Michael's chest, catching the curls in his fingers and pulling lightly. I love how curly your hair is." he smiled with love in his eyes.

Michael loved when Alex touched him. He held his breath as Alex ran his hand over all of his body.

Michael returned the favor and lightly ran his hands down Alex's biceps. He loved the smooth tight muscles of the man he was crazy about. He let his hands wander over Alex's back and down further, drawing their lower bodies together.

"Hmmmm I think bad boy wants to play with beautiful." Michael whispered in Alex's ear as he realized they both were aroused.

Alex laughed this time instead of blushing. God he loved his Michael.

"Make love to me Alex." Michael swallowed. He loved to hear Alex's laugh. It was so seldom he heard it.

"I love you Michael." Alex admitted again. He loved saying it constantly now that he had finally admitted it. He loved the look in Michael's eyes every time he said it.

When Alex slid home, they both felt contentedness. They were a bond that would not be broken this time.

"I'll never leave you again Michael" Alex promised even as he began making love to Michael.

"Oh God I love you Alex. And I'll never let you go again."

Later, as they were putting their clothes back on they heard a car door slam outside.

Both looked at each other. Alex with fear. Michael ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex parted the curtains a crack and then let out a relieved sigh.

Michael's shoulders relaxed.

"Max." Alex stated looking back at him with a question.

Michael just shrugged and then they both stepped out onto the porch.

Max was just getting out of his truck when he saw first Alex and then Michael step outside.

He stopped and then smiled ruefully. "I should have guessed you'd be here Michael."

"Why's that?" Alex asked defensively.

"The way Michael was in such a wreck over you dying, I should have known you two were more than friends." Max explained and rolled his hat around his fingers and leaning against his vehicle.

"What are you doing here Max?" Michael asked, studying his brother carefully.

"Came by to see how you were Alex. Not physically obviously, but mentally. I figured you might have some more questions once you got over the shock of it all and had more time to wrap your head around things." Max stated still leaning on his truck.

"You wanna come in?" Alex asked, now that they realized there was no threat, and stepped back.

"Nah, it's okay. I can see things are just fine." he smiled tongue in cheek.

"You might as well come in, Alex has some ideas on how to help us with the sergeant." Michael said coming off the doorway and stepping back into the cabin.

Michael and Alex sat on the couch and Max took the lounge chair.

They explained Alex's ideas to Max.

"It just might work, but if you get caught Alex it will be worse than if you were caught steeling in the civilian world, never mind the military. But you know that better than I do. You sure it's worth it?" Max asked.

"If it will keep Michael...ah.. all of you out of experimentation by the air force? Hell yes!" Alex didn't hesitate.

"But I don't want you thrown in jail or worse Alex. Hell, if your father found out, you might not survive!" Michael's reminder made him wince when Alex paled.

"Let's just leave everything as it is right now. We'll wait and see what Kyle can tell us about what your father knows, Alex. Then we'll decide on a game plan." Max stated getting up.

"I'll let myself out." Max said heading for the door. "You the one who made my brother glow senior year only to have it all crash and burn when your father did that to his hand?" Max asked stopping at the door.

"How the hell do you know that?" Michael asked defensively and watched Alex turn to stone and stop breathing for a minute.

"Didn't you think once I figured out you two had a history, I could put together you two ended badly and that it had something to do with your hand that night Michael. The night you wouldn't let me heal it."

Michael swore as Alex stayed completely still and very white.

"I just don't want something like that to happen again. Yeah? You two be careful. Alex, don't leave him this time. No matter what. That hurt worse than the broken hand." Max said and with that he left.

Michael took a cold Alex into his arms and ran his hands over his cold body to help warm him.

"Come on Alex, it's okay. I'm okay now, we both are." Michael soothed, kissing the top of his head and hugging him tight.

"You're not alright! Your hand will always be a reminder of how badly my father hurt you that horrible night. I've had nightmares ever since. Those were worse than any of my combat nightmares." Alex admitted.

He took Michael's scarred hand into his and kissed it gently. "I wish he had hit me instead that night." he said softly, leaving soft kisses along the back of Michael's hand.

"Don't say that. I'm glad it wasn't your hand or worse." Michael growled and held Alex out from his arms so he could see his face.

"I never thanked you for standing up for me that night Michael. We were just scared kids then and my father was a living monster."

"I would do it again. Only it didn't do much good since he just beat you after I'd been thrown out." Michael said grimly.

"That past is the past now Michael. I think we need to think about the present and future from now on. I think we've talked the past out enough." Alex said and stood up and held out his hand for Michael.

Michael looked up at Alex and smiled. Then took his hand and let Alex lead him back to the bed.

At Michael's wicked smile Alex blushed. "I just want to hold you and be held by you Michael. I think we deserve it."

"Thanks all? Just held? Nothing more?" Michael grinned and teased. Deciding that Alex was right and they were done with the past. It was time to think of now.

"Well...maybe a little more of that too." Alex teased back and pulled Michael onto the bed.

Later they ate cold pasta in bed, all hands and lips and fingers and tongues. They had cooked naked and laughed and made love on the kitchen floor then gone back to bed again. It was the best night of their lives. They were carefree and free of the past and all secrets. They were truly lovers.

Alex was nuzzling Michael's chest hair and taking a swipe at his beaded nipple when he suddenly looked up and said, "spend the night."

"Yes." Michael smiled at being told, not asked. Alex knew he would stay if asked. But this was his way of telling him he wanted him there.

"In fact, is it too soon to ask you to stay for good?" Alex held his breath.

Michael sat up and looked down at Alex. "Baby, are you serious. Cause you know I would in a heartbeat. I've been waiting for you forever. Alex Manes." he said with a happy grin.

Alex laughed in relief that his suggestion had gone over so well. He was afraid Michael would think he was feeling sorry for him having to live out in that cold trailer and would refuse.

But Alex just wanted Michael with him. "I figure if we're going to let the world know we're together, then we might as well be together in the way we want most." Alex explained.

"Works for me, baby. I just want to be with you every night. I've waited 10 years for you." Michael agreed leaning over Alex and nuzzling into his neck. He loved breathing in the scent of Alex. He could never get enough. It meant home to him. And now, so did Alex's cabin.

The next morning they walked into the Crashdown Cafe with their hands held tightly. Alex wasn't worried about Liz being upset, but it was still just new for him to be holding hands with a guy in broad daylight.

"Alex!" Liz smiled in surprise. Then saw Michael with him and their hands joined and frowned.

Alex had lit up when Liz had greeted him so warmly but his smile went away and his lips grew tight when he saw Liz frown at his lover.

Liz realized how Alex had taken her look at Michael and smiled again and came around the counter and pulled Alex into a hug. "Hi Michael." she smiled at him. Then went on to Alex.

"I'm so glad to see you. I was just talking with Maria and she suggested we have a movie night like we used to in high school, remember? Sad movies, popcorn and lots of ice cream, we can have it at your place since it's nice and cozy out there." Liz finished and led them to a table.

"Ahhh... sounds good but I hope that can include Michael." Alex stated.

"Oh?" Liz said looking at Michael. She saw that although they sat across from each other they were still holding hands.

Alex was practically glowing and the last time she remembered that look on his face was... "Michael was museum guy!" she laughed.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex who was blushing. "Museum guy?" he asked now really curious at seeing Alex's blush.

"Umm....yeah, remember when we were in high school and you came to the museum." he reminded Michael.

"hmmmm" Michael answered.

"Alex said he would stay in Roswell if you would just keep kissing him. Only he wouldn't say who you were." Liz winked at Michael.

"So you two are together now? As a real couple?" Liz asked with a knowing smile glancing at their hands again. She was so happy for Alex. He'd never been openly out with anyone before.

"Yeah...and is part of the reason Michael should join us when we decide on movie night." Alex started to explain.

"Alex it's okay, I can go hang out with Max or Isobel."

"Michael I want you there and now it's your home too." Alex said calmly, dropping the bomb on Liz.

"You...he....Alex! You are living together! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" Liz cried out.

"Well I hope your plan was to have her let the whole town of Roswell know about us in one second flat." Michael smiled when he saw Alex's glowing smile.

Liz hugged Alex again and then finally let him go and realized how loud she was.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Alex." she apologized, holding her order pad over her mouth and blushing.

"Honest Michael I don't usually have such a big mouth, but I figured with your holding hands in public most people had to know by now, and I'm just so excited that Alex has finally has someone. You deserve it Alex." Liz grinned.

"Michael deserves it too Liz." Alex looked at Michael.

Liz recalled Michael's growing up years and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... you both do!" she said in a low voice and then smiled again. "Congrats you two!"

"Thanks Liz." Alex grinned again and looked over at Michael with a soft look.

"Well of course the invitation is for you too, Michael." Liz exclaimed.

"Um...so there a no secrets between you two?" Liz asked, but gave a sideways glance at Michael.

"Yes Liz, Alex knows about where we came from." Michael answered softly.

"I'm glad. There shouldn't be secrets between serious couples."

Michael thought about Isobel and Noah. "No, there shouldn't be." he agreed. "It will only destroy a relationship."

Alex tilted his head and stared at Michael "Would you have told me if I hadn't gotten shot?"

Michael stared back. "Yes, I always wanted to, especially when we were in high school and you just understood me. I had someone to talk to."

Alex smiled.

"Wait what? When did you get shot Alex?" Liz gasped, gripping her order pad to her chest.

"The other night. Michael and I were ah...kissing behind the Wild Pony. It was late and we were in the back parking lot. These two homophobes came up on us and decided it would be best if there were to two less fags in the world." he whispered still remembering the things to two strangers spat at them.

"Oh no. Wait, what happened for Michael not to get shot too?

"Someone was coming and it spooked the two bastards." Michael growled.

"Do you have healing abilities too Michael. Liz asked curiously.

"Nah, I called Max."

"I didn't hear you phone Max?" Alex questioned.

Michael tapped the side of his head.

Both Alex and Liz exclaimed "Ahhh."

"Well our new waitress is giving me a death stare so I'd better get back to work." Liz laughed. "What can I get you guys?" she asked.

She took their breakfast order and started to walk away.. "Oh and call when it works for you guys to have movie night." Liz called back over her shoulder.

Michael looked down at their laced fingers and smiled. Then gazed up at Alex. "I still can't believe you're mine. And that I can kiss you anytime I want."

"Well not anytime." Alex laughed softly playing with Michael's fingers and running his fingers down Michael's palm.

"True. But we have a home together and can kiss anything we want there." Michael growled low in his voice.

Alex sucked in air and swallowed. His gaze on Michael was burning and intense.

"Yeah, and other things too." Alex responded.

"Liz! Make our order to go." Michael called out.

Alex couldn't take his hands off of Michael as they rode back towards Alex's cabin.

"Your going to get us in an accident." Michael said though gritted teeth as he gripped the wheel tighter when Alex slid his hand up Michael's thigh.

Alex laughed. "Relax, no one is hardly even on this road in the day time, never mind the night. We're out in the desert far from civilization."

"Well I could still flip this truck if you keep that up."

"Keep what up? This?" Alex said and slid his hand up farther to cup Michael's hardness.

"Alex." Michael groaned but didn't tell him to move his hand.

When Michael finally shut the car off he grabbed Alex and kissed him fiercely. He undid his seat belt to lean across the seat to devour Alex's mouth some more.

Again, clothes were strewn all up the path they made to the front porch. They were down to their boxer briefs when they finally made it into the cabin.

Michael was so worked up from Alex's teasing that he spontaneously lifted him up and threw him on the bed.

Alex's eyes were wide when he landed.

Michael just laughed. Then he grew serious and started to take his black cowboy hat off.

"No! Leave it on." Alex swallowed hoarsely.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael stopped for a second and then his smile grew wide and wicked. He licked his lips and slowly crawled up the bed and over Alex. He laid down between Alex's legs and rubbed his belly over Alex's hardness.

"You like the hat huh?" Michael breathed deeper and started taking off the last of his clothes.

"A huh." Alex replied taking off his own briefs. His breathing shallow and he swallowed hard.

When their bodies were flush, they kissed deeply and Michael rolled them over, both of them groping everywhere.

Alex sat back, on top of Michael and laughed. "I'm gonna ride you, Cowboy." Then he stopped laughing and took Michael inside of him and rode him till they were both exhausted.

They lay back, Michael being held in Alex's arms.

"I love you, Alex." Michael whispered right before he fell asleep.

Alex held Michael, enjoying hearing Michael's soft breathing until he too joined Michael in sleep.

****

"I'm going to have a talk with Kyle, see what we can plan. If Kyle can get my father out of his office, then I can go in and see what he's up to."

"I should go with you, I can open locks." Michael suggested, still worried that Alex would get caught.

"Yeah, that would look good. Someone might see me bringing you on base and let my father know you were with me."

"But we're not hiding from your father anymore remember. And once you get me on base and I have a visitor's pass, no one will know who I am, I'll walk behind you so if someone sees you you're alone." Michael argued.

Alex hesitated then agreed. It would be easier to get into locked doors and drawers where seriously restricted files would be. Plus Michael was a genius and could get around on a computer with the best of hackers.

"Yeah. Alright. Let's go talk to Kyle." Alex finally agreed.

Michael called Max from the truck and told him what they were planning. Max agreed and said they should all meet at his place. Michael next called Kyle to let him know of the change of location.

Since Alex's cabin was farther away from town, Kyle was already there when they got there.

Michael got out and when Alex came around the front of the truck, Michael reached for his hand and clasped it with his as they walked into Max's house.

Kyle turned as Michael and Alex came in and saw their clasped hands. "Wait, you and Guerin?" he said, confused.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Michael started toward Kyle to get up in his face. Alex held him back with a pull on his hand and a look.

"No problem just the last two I expected to see as a couple. You've never been seen together before." Kyle replied calmly, as if Michael hadn't be about to confront him.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Max asked, giving Michael a "behave" look.

"Well, if Kyle can get my father off the base somehow," Alex started then turned to Kyle, "Kyle didn't you say my father has been meeting with you and wanting some information you've been giving him that's been vague. And he wants more info?" Alex finished.

Max put some beers on the table and they all sat down.

"Yeah, I've been giving him as much vague info as I can. But sure I can call him out to meet me somewhere. He's been asking me to get him info on my father. I've given him some, but I'll give him some bogus info. We just need to decide where we want it to lead him." Kyle explained.

"Good question. What do you all think?" Max asked looking around.

"Lead them towards someone specific? Because I told him there was an alien." Kyle looked sheepish. "Sorry Max, this is when we thought you were dangerous."

Max looked at Kyle with a hard stare but didn't say anything. He still couldn't get Liz to talk to him. The only reason she was talking to Michael was because Max left Michael out of the story of that night. It was bad enough he had to include Isobel and himself, but Michael hadn't wanted anything to do with what had happened, but in the end he had, and even taken the blame when Isobel couldn't remember.

"We can't lead them to someone specific unless we want some random person to be experimented on, only to find out the person wasn't an alien. That will really piss them off." Michael added and took a sip of beer.

"So you don't tell him someone specific, just give him hints that will lead him to believe the man has left the area. Keep him looking in the wrong place." Alex suggested.

"I can do that. Tell him the guy hasn't been around lately and that last I saw he was driving out of town, or something along those lines." Kyle nodded.

"Okay, and in the meantime Alex and Michael will be in Manes office and computer." Max went on. "I'm still not comfortable with you going there Michael. If someone does recognize you and reports you to the sergeant then you could be in trouble." Max looked over at a relaxed Michael and worried.

"I'll be fine Max. I'll walk in as Alex's guest but walk behind him going through the halls so if someone notices Alex, they will see him alone." Michael explained.

"And I'll just tell my father that Michael was with me, I needed to get something out of my office and he was with me when I decided to run by." Alex was peeling the paper off the beer bottle and swallowed at the thought, it still being hard for him to let his father know about him and Michael, but determined to go through with it.

"Alright. Kyle, you let us know when you can get the sergeant out of his office and off base, and Michael and Alex will be ready." Max said and they all agreed.

That night Michael wanted to go to the Wild Pony with Alex. "You just want everyone of your regular bar mates to see you with me, huh? Let everyone who doesn't know about us know." Alex teased.

"Maybe." Michael admitted with a small smile watching Alex get dressed for the bar. He put a red t-shirt under a red plaid shirt and wore black jeans. He looked good enough to eat.

"You ready?" Michael asked wanting to get going before he took Alex back to bed. The two of them couldn't get enough of each other since they reunited.

"All set." Alex turned and gave him a beautiful smile.

The Wild Pony was busy as usual. The music was loud and the place was full of talking and laughing. It was a jovial night. It fit Michael's mood perfectly as he headed toward a small table near the bar holding Alex's hand as they crossed the floor.

Alex nodded and smiled at Maria as he passed by.

"Alex!" Maria called out and indicated to another server to watch the bar and made her way over to Alex's table where he was holding hands with Michael.

"What? When did this happen?" Maria asked surprised, eyebrows raised.

"We were friends in high school and finally decided to make it more." Alex beamed at her.

"Wait a minute is this..." Maria was interrupted.

"Museum boy? Yeah." Michael answered with a smirk at Alex.

Alex laughed and looked away from his lover and his smirk, and looked up at Maria.

"Yup. My Museum Boy. So what have you been up to Maria? Liz says we should start up movie night again now that I'm back in town."

"I'm doing good. Just dumped an asshole so I'm doing really good." Maria looked pleased with herself and then smiled. "Yeah, movie night. Can't wait. Are you going to be there Michael, now that you two are an item." Maria asked looking over at Michael, his hand still holding Alex's.

"I'm thinking about it." Michael left it at that. He really didn't want to sit around and watch sad movies and then cry about them.

"Well, Michael and I are more than just an item Maria, Michael's moved in with me." He grinned happy with his little surprise.

Maria's mouth fell open. She didn't realize just how serious they were. "Alex! I'm happy for you two. But Michael," Maria turned to him and pointed a finger in his face. "If you hurt Alex I will hunt you down and tear you apart. You hear me, Michael Guerin?" the little hellcat spat out.

Michael raised an eyebrow and then glancing over at Alex and then up at Maria he nodded. "No problem there. I would never hurt Alex." Michael promised.

This seemed to satisfy Maria and she took their drink orders and went back to the bar.

"Shit Alex, you have some vicious friends." Michael laughed.

Three days later Kyle called with a day and time that he was meeting the sergeant. Or sergeant Monster as Michael called him.

Michael was working at the garage when he heard a vehicle approaching. He pulled his head out of the hood of a truck and saw it was Isobel. He hadn't heard from her since he had shared the truth with her about Rosa. Max had said he'd seen her and she was dealing, so he'd left her alone.

"Iz. How are you doing?" Michael asked, wiping his hands on a rag and walking up to her as she got out of her car.

"Don't you Michael me! I don't know who I'm mad at more, you are Max! He healed another human from the human squad? And you asked him to? So now three people know and my husband still doesn't!" she stormed over and pushed him in the chest.

Michael backed up, a pissed off Iz wasn't one you wanted to deal with.

"Ahh..." Michael said in defense.

"No, there's nothing to say is there. It's done. And now I hear you are seeing Alex!? As in you are a couple and you are living with him out at his cabin?"

Nope, Michael met Isobel's eyes, still not happy.

"Yeah, Iz, it's serious. It always has been with Alex and me." Michael stated quietly and looked her directly in the eyes. "I love him more than anything. I'd give up my life for him Iz." It was the only thing he could do to calm her down. Be honest.

Isobel sighed when she saw the total honesty and sincerity in Michael. "Well shit!" Iz said also in a low voice. The fight gone out of her.

"Tell Noah, Iz." Michael responded. "Don't keep it a secret any longer. We never should have kept that promise once you met and married Noah."

With that Iz sat down and stared off into the distance. Tears rimming her eyes.

Michael hated when Isobel cried so he sat next to her and waited.

"I think if I told him now, after keeping the secret from him all these years, he would divorce me. He already left needing time to think." she sniffed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress. Her long blond hair blowing into her face.

Michael went in search of a tissue and finally found some. He handed one to her.

"Maybe not Iz. I was there when he left you. You told me he wanted answers and you wouldn't give them to him, that's why he left. If you tell him, give him the answers he needs, maybe it will tighten the bond instead of break it." Michael replied.

Iz turned to him and smiled slightly. "When did you become so smart about relationships?" she asked.

"Not until recently, believe me. I sucked until a week ago." he answered shaking his head.

"Ah, so once you got Alex in your arms, you became smart huh?" Iz teased. She might as well get used to her brother having a lover. Especially if it was that serious between them. He had totally embraced Noah, so it was the least she could do in return. And besides, Alex was a nice guy. Not to many of them in this town. He was one of the good ones.

"So, Max tell you about our plan for Alex's father?" Michael asked, glad Iz was going to talk to Noah.

"Yes. I'm with Max in that it could really be bad for you Michael. You are taking a big risk. If you get caught, both of you, Alex will probably get a dishonorable discharge, while you're lying on some lab table." Iz started getting upset again.

"Iz. It will be okay. I can hear better than most, remember? And Kyle will give us a call when the sergeant leaves. We'll have plenty of time to get out of there an over to Alex's office if we can't get off of the base right away.

"When do you go?" Iz looked over at Michael, moving a hair out of her mouth with the wind blowing it in her face constantly.

"Tomorrow."

Iz sighed and just sat there for a minute before she stood up and took in a deep breath. "Wish me luck, I'm going home to wait for Noah to come home and I'm going to tell him everything." she looked down at Michael.

He too stood up and gave her a hug. "Good luck. Our door is always open even now that I've moved. Come over any time okay?" he asked her to promise. His famous curls also blowing all over the place in the wind.

"I promise." she smiled.

When Isobel left he gave a sigh of relief. He had calmed Isobel down from the blow up he would have felt from her if he hadn't.

 

The next day Alex and Michael headed toward the base. Michael was given a visitor's pass with no trouble and they walked down the hall and to the office of Master Sergeant Manes.

Alex moved aside for Michael to put his hand over the lock and unlock it, then he opened it and they were in.

Michael unlocked all the drawers for Alex while he went over to the computer terminal and used his hacking abilities to search the sergeant's files on there as well.

They were busy at work when Michael heard a man coming down the hallway. His intuition made him stop and look around. There was no place for them to hide. He got Alex's attention quietly and gave him the finger over his mouth sign.

Alex turned white when the jangle of keys sounded outside the door. There was no place to hide!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter is Explicit at the end. ;)

The door opened and a private set some files in the inbox and left, relocking the door.

Both of them blew out their breaths they had been holding as Michael floated them down from the high ceilings.

"I thought for sure he would look up and see us." Alex looked a little pale.

"Usually if they aren't expecting anything, they won't have any reason to look up or even pay attention around them. They're here to do a specific boring task and it's routine." Michael explained, although he had held his breath too, hoping that was how the private was feeling about his job.

"Okay, look in his in box to make sure it's nothing important to us and I'll continue with the computer. I've almost got the files that we're looking for, unlocked then all we have to do is download them to the flash drive, if they are what we think they are." Michael explained and was already back on the computer before he finished what he was saying.

Alex sighed and nodded, still shook up from almost getting caught. He didn't want anything happening to Michael.

After another 20 minutes, Alex called out. "I found the file Kyle gave to my father that he found from Jim Valenti. It has a lot of drawings and letters." Alex whispered "Just like Kyle stated."

Michael came over and looked through it. "Go ahead and take pictures of all of it and we'll sort them out later."

Michael went back to the computer and before Alex could finished copying all of the pictures and notes, Michael called out.

"Bingo! I found the file of all of his findings and what he's working on right now. I've got to hurry and download these onto the flash drive and then we're done. You done over there?" Michael asked starting the download.

"Almost, Alex went back to taking pictures after looking over at Michael when he'd called out.

"Done." Alex stated and came over to Michael. 

"Just about done here too." 

When Michael pulled out the flash drive Alex looked at the time. 

"We need to go. I don't know how much longer Kyle can keep my dad talking. He said about an hour or hour and a half so we're pushing it." Alex said as they headed towards the door. 

Alex opened the door a crack and checked. When he saw no one they left as casually as they could. 

They all met back at Max's, Kyle being the last. 

"Well, do you think he bought that the alien left town." Michael asked the minute Kyle stepped in the door. The three were sitting at the table and Michael was munching on some pretzels. 

"Yeah, yeah I do. He started nodding and asking which way I saw him go and what he was driving." Kyle said taking a seat and grabbing a handful of pretzels too.

"Good, I hope it really works." Max stated optimistically. 

Michael went to Max's fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer, held it up to Alex in question, and getting a nod, he brought over two, handing one to his lover.

"What did you find? Did you have enough time?" Kyle asked grabbing Michael's beer and opening it and taking a sip.

"Ass." Michael grumbled and went for another.

Alex ignored Kyle and his lover and answered the question.

"We did. I photographed the file you gave my father that was your father's file, and I found another one and copied that too. And Michael hacked into a whole set of folders about my father's search for Aliens. It's on his flash drive."

Max grabbed Michael's next beer as he came back over to the table, and Michael swore.

"Mother Fuckers" he exclaimed and throwing his hands in the air he got up once more.

"Let's see your file pictures first, Alex." Max said, ignoring his brother's antics. 

They looked through the files of Jim Valenti's first. They saw a lot of drawings and signs and one made Michael and Max suck in their breaths and stiffen.

"What? You notice something?" Kyle asked looking from one to the other.

"The sign. It's on Max's back." Michael stated in shock.

"The same exact one?" Alex asked.

Max turned around and lifted his shirt. There on his upper back was the exact sign.

"Did you know that the alien they autopsied had that sign somehow? Kyle stood up to take a closer look.

"No. I have no idea why I picked that sign for my tattoo." he frowned pulling his shirt back in place and sitting down again.

Kyle paced the room. "What the hell could that sign mean?" he tried to think.

"Max, you had to have had a reason for that sign in particular." Alex frowned, trying to think how this could be. Max had no knowledge of the alien's sign.

"When I decided to do it I had been drawing that sign for a few years on and off for some reason and finally decided to put in on as a tat." he shrugged, frowning now himself. How did he pick the same sign that was on the corpse. 

"Max that's freaky. It's like you were being haunted by the alien they autopsied." Michael shivered at the thought.

"Quit that. I was not. I don't know how or why I kept drawing that or why I felt so strongly about putting it on my back." Max said to stop Michael from going of the rails.

"We can get Iz to get into your mind and see if she can figure out why you kept drawing that." Michael said getting on track again as he popped another pretzel in his mouth. He also got up to get a beer. He opened the fridge and this time he brought out a whole 6 pack, smirking as he set it on the table.

Alex smiled and their eyes met. Michael's became hooded and suddenly wanted to take Alex to bed. 

"That's a good idea. Let me ask her later." Max replied.

They spent another hour looking Jim Valenti's file over before Max stood up and sighed.

"It's getting late. Why don't we make copies of all of this for each of us and we can go over them ourselves for a few days, in order to get through all of it and then come back with what ideas we've come up with." Max stated looking at the clock. "I need to get to work."

Michael couldn't get up fast enough after they'd made three copies of everything. Alex having explained to Max and Kyle about Michael having moved in with him. He'd said it with a look at Michael that sent Michael's blood rushing to his groin.

"Well we'll get back in touch with you in a few days after looking everything over." Michael said pushing Alex out the door.

Alex burst out laughing as Michael floored it out of Max's driveway. 

Back at the cabin, Michael started kissing Alex the minute they entered it. He ran his hands down Alex's back and pulled them against each other.

Michael knew Alex was as hard as he was. "I could pound nails right about now." Michael growled, rubbing their groins together.

Alex whimpered. "Michael..." he swore. "Fuck...you keep that up and I'll come in my pants."

"One of many orgasms tonight." Michael promised, continuing to rub against Alex as he devoured his mouth.

Alex's hand were all over Michael, he managed to unzip his belt and pull his pants down. Then with a wicked grin, he slid his finger down between the globes of Michael's cheeks and rubbed.

"Fuuuk!" Michael swore and moving quickly he threw Alex over his shoulder, to the sound of Alex laughing, and headed for the bedroom.

"Now you're in for it." Michael mock glared at Alex and dumped him on the bed on his back. Then followed him down, coming to rest over Alex. His pants still low on his hips.

"Careful, "Alex warned. "I bite." Trying to look threatening. 

"Mmmm, bite away my sexy lover." Michael whispered huskily. Then he slid off Alex, took off his prosthetic, and the rest of his clothes, then removed his own clothes, and then came back down next to Alex. "Please, bite away." he continued.

Alex watched as Michael leaned on one hand and looked his body over hungrily. "Oh baby, the things I'm going to do to you." he growled low in his throat.

"Me first." Alex swallowed and squirmed. He pulled Michael down to him and bit his lower lip gently, then he licked it. "Told you I bite." he whispered sexily.

Then he ran his hand down Michael's body and following his side, then hip and continued, taking a turn inward and smoothly taking Michel's hardness in his hand and started a gentle up and down motion. 

Michael hissed and his arm gave out and he fell back on the bed next to Alex.

Alex continued his attentions to his love then slid down and took Michael into his mouth.

Michael groaned and put both of his hands on Alex's head, gently, just following his lovers up and down motion. 

When Michael couldn't take in any longer he pulled Alex up on top of him and then rolled them over.

"Why'd you stop?" Alex asked perplexed. With his glistening swollen lips Michael leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

"Because, I want to be inside you when I come." He growled and pulling out the lube in the drawer, he pulled Alex's legs up on each of his shoulders and got his hot lover ready.

Alex groaned in pleasure. "Hurry, Michael." Alex begged.

Michael slid in and both of them watched how hot they looked joined in love. Then Michael began a rhythm that started out slow, but gradually became fast and furious. 

Both of them cried out each other's name as they came together.

As Alex was dozing he sighed and leaning his head on Michael's chest, he whispered.  
"I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, baby." Michael whispered back. And they dozed until the next round.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience while waiting for this fanfic to be finished. I know I have been writing several stories at once, so thank you for reading them and thank you for waiting for the conclusion to this one.

They met at the cabin a few days later and went over the information they had all gone through separately. They were all seated around the room. Michael and Alex on the couch.

"Well short of actual proof, it looks incriminating enough as it is." Kyle confirmed, grabbing some pretzels that were on the table in front of all of them.

"It does doesn't it?" Max frowned, looking at an open file in his hands. "We need to get back in there and destroy everything in that place that incriminates us."

"Michael and I can go back in and this time do that." Alex added.

"How do we know he doesn't have copies?" Kyle asked.

"They would be on the computer. See how a lot of this more incriminating evidence is duplicated? It's there because he has backed it all on the computer I hacked into." Michael added. He was looking on the table in front of them where they had spread out the documents they had sorted out.

"I just need to go back in and get into the computer again and destroy the hard drive." Michael said.

"I can get all the paper files and we can take them home and burn them." Alex declared. 

"No, if you get caught with those files, babe, then we've wasted our time taking out the hard drive. He'll have the files again and you can be sure he'll find a better place to hide them and your father will be more wary of us." Michael turned to Alex.

"Then what do we do?" Alex asked, perplexed.

"You need me." He knew what Michael was thinking. "If you can get both of us on the base, I can destroy the files right there in the office by just disintegrating them" Max explained. 

"We'll have to do it at night." Alex thought aloud. "If anyone asks why I have two guests I'll tell them we are going to a bachelor party and I forgot the scotch in my desk drawer."

Michael grinned. "See how clever my boy is?" he grabbed Alex and gave him a hug, keeping Alex snuggled against him. 

"What can I do?" Kyle asked frustrated everyone had a role but him.

"You can be lookout. Make sure Manes doesn't come on base for any reason. And give us a warning if he does." Max suggested.

All of them agreed on the plan and were about to end the night when Kyle asked. "But what's to stop your father from starting over again with his investigation?"

"That information, those pictures and that surveillance took most of his career to accumulate. Plus some of that data can never be redone. Your father's files can never be recreated." Alex reminded him.

Kyle nodded his acquiesce.

 

The next night Kyle hid out on a hill where he could see both the base and the dark road leading to it. He had binoculars and his phone.

Alex drove the three of them onto base, using the bachelor party story that was needed.

Once they got to the office they made quick work of the evidence and were back outside with the bottle of whiskey to show the guard, who had let them in, if he asked.

It was too easy. By the time Alex's father found out what had happened, it would be too late.

Later that night Alex snuggled up with Michael in front of the fireplace, listening to the crackling sound and smelling the sweet smell of cedar and oak.

They took their clothes off and stared at each other, drinking in the sight of each other in the light from the fireplace flickering over their bare skin. They ran their hands over the other just loving the feel of each other. 

Alex moved in to take in the fragrance of Michael. He smelled so good. All manly, and fresh and just 'Michael'. 

Michael grinned and as he ran his hands down Alex's bare skin, he followed it with little kisses. When he got to Alex's groin he stopped and looked up at his gorgeous lover. Alex's eyes glinted in the firelight and looked down on him with love. 

When Michael leaned down to take Alex into his mouth, Alex gasped and arched up. Michael loved the flavor of Alex. He hummed as the devoured his lover, watching in pleasure as he gave Alex the same.

Alex stayed arched, Michael's talented mouth driving him crazy. When he thought he would come, he put his hands on Michael's shoulders and gripped them tight, then gently pushed Michael away.

Michael looked up, lips swollen from loving Alex's body and waited.

"I don't want to come yet. I want to come inside of you." Alex explained.

Michael gasped at the visual those words gave him. Before he could say anything, Alex leaned over Michael and swallowed him whole. Grabbing the lube they had put next to them, he worked at loosening Michael up at the same time.

Michael was afraid he would come now, with Alex sucking him and opening him up and teasing his hole all at the same time.

"Alex." He warned.

Alex chuckled and slid off of Michael's cock. He lifted Michael's legs and slowly slid into Michael's body.

"Don't go slow. I need you now Alex. I need it hard." he swore.

Alex slammed into Michael again and again, his hard cock pleasing his lover.

Michael growled out his orgasm as Alex shouted out his own satisfaction. 

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, their wet skin drying in the heat from the fire.

"Do you think you will face any repercussions from your dad?" Michael asked, worried. 

"He can't do anything to me officially. And he can't beat me any more. I won't put up with that like I did when I was a kid. And I know you can take care of yourself, so as long as the immediate threat to you, Max and Isobel is gone, we should be okay." Alex reassured his lover.

"Good. I'm glad you won't be pushing me away any longer." Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you know we're past all that right?" Alex said turning to face Michael. "We're together for good now Michael. We might even adopt a dog and be a real family." Alex grinned.

"Oh a real family huh? Then how about some kids too?"

End.


End file.
